militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
143rd Sustainment Command (Expeditionary)
The 143rd Sustainment Command (Expeditionary) (ESC)(formerly: 143rd Transportation Command (TRANSCOM), is one of six general officer sustainment commands in the Army Reserve. It has command and control of more than 10,000 Army Reserve Soldiers throughout the southeastern United States in Alabama, Florida, Georgia, Louisiana, North Carolina, South Carolina, Tennessee, Arkansas and Mississippi. It comprises more than 100 Army Reserve units whose missions are diverse and logistical in nature. The mission of the 143d ESC is to provide command and control of sustainment forces and to conduct sustainment, deployment, redeployment and retrograde operations in support of U.S. and multinational forces in the U.S. Central Command area of operations. The mission of the 143d when not deployed is to ensure readiness of the soldiers under its command and control. The ESC is a peacetime subordinate to the 377th Theater Sustainment Command History The 143rd Sustainment Command (Expeditionary) to as an ESC was originally constituted as the 143rd Transportation Command 24 November 1967 in the Army Reserve and activated 2 January 1968 in Orlando, Florida In a ceremony 4 August 2007, the 143rd Transportation Command cased its command colors for the last time signifying the end of the unit's era as a major transportation command headquarters. Immediately following the new 143rd ESC Commanding General, Brigadier General Daniel I. Schultz, uncased the 143rd ESC colors, signifying the standup of this new logistics headquarters and the start of a new era for the 143rd. Six months after the transition ceremony the 143rd ESC received a Department of the Army warning order for mobilization and deployment of the 143rd headquarters. Since receipt of the warning order, the 143rd ESC prepared for deployment by completing various Soldier readiness activities including soldier readiness processing, a sustainment training exercise conducted at Ft. Lee, Virginia and warrior training at the Regional Training Center, Ft. Hunter Liggett, California. In February 2009, the 143rd ESC deployed in support of the troop buildup in Afghanistan for Operation Enduring Freedom. The 143rd's deployment is the first time an ESC has deployed to Afghanistan. The mission of the 143d ESC during this deployment is to provide command and control of assigned forces, and to conduct sustainment, deployment, redeployment and retrograde operations in support of U.S. and multinational forces in the U.S. Central Command area of operations. In December 2009 the 143rd ESC turned over command of the Joint Sustainment Command-Afghanistan to the 135th Sustainment Command (Expeditionary).Army Reserve Command Moves All U.S. Troops, Supplies into Afghanistan Subordinate units *912th Adjutant General Company, Tallahassee, Florida * 321st Sustainment Brigade, Baton Rouge, Louisiana *207th Regional Support Group, Fort Jackson, South Carolina *211th Regional Support Group, New Orleans, Louisiana *641st Regional Support Group, St. Petersburg, Florida *642nd Regional support Group, Decatur, Georgia * 360th Replacement Bn, Myrtle Beach, South Carolina * 257th Transportation Bn, Gainsville, Florida * 332nd Transportation Bn, Tampa, Florida * 828th Transportation Bn, Livingston, Alabama *787th Combat Support Sustainment Bn, Dothan, Alabama * 365th Combat Support Sustainment Bn, Jackson, Mississippi *352nd Combat Support Sustainment Bn, Macon, Georgia * 375th Combat Support Sustainment Bn, Mobile, Alabama Lineage The 143rd Sustainment Command (Expeditionary) (ESC) was originally constituted as the 143rd Transportation Command 24 November 1967 in the Army Reserve and activated 2 January 1968 in Orlando, Fla. In a ceremony 4 August 2007, the 143rd Transportation Command cased its command colors for the last time signifying the end of the unit's era as a major transportation command headquarters. Immediately following the new 143rd ESC Commanding General, Brigadier General Daniel I. Schultz, uncased the 143rd ESC colors, signifying the standup of this new logistics headquarters and the start of a new era for the 143rd. Unit Insignia Shoulder Sleeve Insignia (SSI) Description :On a brick red upright rectangle with a brick red border in height and in width overall, two golden yellow ribbands lined white with an arrowhead at each end interlaced and reversed at a 90 degree angle, fimbriated brick red. Symbolism :Brick red and golden yellow are the colors used for Transportation units, the previous designation of the unit. The interlacing represents a strong support and simulates roads and viaducts, suggesting travel. The arrowheads denote leadership and a determined direction. Background :The shoulder sleeve insignia was originally approved 24 October 1968 for the 143d Transportation Brigade. It was redesignated for the 143d Transportation Command on 16 October 1985, and amended to revise the description and symbolism. The insignia was redesignated effective 17 September 2007, for the 143d Sustainment Command with the description and symbolism updated. Distinctive Unit Insignia (DUI) Description :A gold color metal and enamel device in height overall consisting of an upright winged gold arrow with wings down, surmounted by a brick red annulet inscribed in the upper arc, "MOVEMENT" and on the lower "BRINGS VICTORY" in gold letters, the area within the annulet green. Symbolism :Brick red and golden yellow (gold) are the colors used for Transportation, the previous designation of the unit and green is basic for "all traffic forward." The annulet simulates both a wheel, alluding to motor transport, and an enclosure, symbolizing a terminal. The arrow, a sign of direction, denotes controlled determination, and is used to represent the implements and armaments of warfare, while the wings relate to the unit's air transport aspects and symbolizes the speed in the organization's operations. Background :The distinctive unit insignia was originally approved for the 143d Transportation Brigade on 13 January 1969. It was redesignated for the 143d Transportation Command on 16 October 1985 and amended to revise the description. The insignia was redesignated effective 17 September 2007, for the 143d Sustainment Command with the description and symbolism updated. Unit honors External links * 143rd Sustainment Command (Expeditionary) Home Page * Global Security: 143rd TRANSCOM References Category:Military units and formations of the United States Army Reserve 143